Tuszowane wspomnienia
by SilentAcid
Summary: Gokudera był pewien, że nic nie mogło zaskoczyć go bardziej niż moment kiedy Hibari zabrał go do studia tatuażu. Okazuje się, że nie mógł się bardziej mylić. / Rating przez kolorowe słownictwo Gokudery i dość sugestywne momenty. [English version on AO3]


Pierwszy był niespodzianką.

Były jego dwudzieste urodziny i miał spędzić popołudnie ze swoim chłopakiem z piekła rodem, czego szczerze nie mógł się doczekać - dość sporo czasu już minęło odkąd byli na normalnej randce, czy nawet spędzili razem trochę czasu, więc zmiana w tej kwestii była mile widziana.

Ale Hibari zachowywał się dziwnie, nawet jak na niego.

Odkąd tylko się spotkali, nie powiedział ani słowa, ani nawet na niego nie spojrzał, po prostu złapał jego nadgarstek - nawet nie dłoń, Gokudera zanotował gorzko - i zaczął go gdzieś ciągnąć.

Nie było ciężko zgadnąć, że prawdopodobnie po prostu coś zaplanował i był tym faktem albo zawstydzony albo sfrustrowany - albo oba naraz - ale nadał zabolało go nieco, że nawet nie raczył się normalnie przywitać.

Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że będąc w związku z Hibarim już tak długo przyzwyczaiłby się do podobnych akcji - ale zwyczajnie nie porafił.

Nauczył się przez ten czas z kolei, że w chwilach jak ta lepiej było nie robić scen, jeśli nie chciał być zmuszony by radzić sobie ze swoim śmiertelnie obrażonym chłopakiem przez cały nadchodzący tydzień, albo i dłużej - a w dniu jego urodzin była to naprawdę ostatnia rzecz jakiej by chciał.

Przynajmniej nie było mu dane zastanawiać się nad potencjalnym celem tego spaceru czy prawdopodobnym zawstydzeniem i/lub frustracją Hibariego zbyt długo, bo niebawem brunet się zatrzymał - niestety, tak gwałtownie, że Gokudera niemal zderzył się z jego plecami, nie zauważając tego z początku.

Tylko chwilę zajęło mu żeby zarejestrować gdzie został zawleczony i momentalnie wyjaśniło to dziwne zachowanie jego chłopaka, jak i jego nieco skrępowaną minę, świadczącą o raczej niemałym wewnętrznym konflikcie który musiał stoczyć... być może nadal toczył.

\- Kyoya... — zaczął ostrożnie, uważnie obserwując Hibariego - zauważył, że rzucił krótkie spojrzenie w jego stronę, więc postanowił kontynuować. — Dlaczego zabrałeś mnie to studia tatuażu...?

Na moment zapadła między nimi cisza, brunet w końcu obrócił się i zaszczycił go spojrzeniem - ale spojrzał na niego jakby właśnie spytał o coś bezdennie głupiego.

\- Zdaje się, że dość mocno na to naciskałeś?

Gokudera otworzył usta jakby zamierzał odpowiedzieć, ale ostatecznie nie powiedział nic, przez chwilę po prostu gapił isę na swojego partnera w szoku i niedowierzaniu, od czasu do czasu rzucając zmieszane spojrzenia studio, przed którym stali.

\- Myślałem, że nie lubisz tatuaży — powiedział w końcu, jego głos brzmiał zbyt oskarżycielsko nawet jego zdaniem. Bał się, że mógłby pożałować tego w mniej niż kilka sekund...

...ale Hibari jedynie wywrócił oczami, chociaż jego wyraz twarzy zdradzał, że naprawdę ciężko było mu się powstrzymać od uduszenia swojego chłopaka, tu i teraz, za ten jawny napływ głupoty.

Gokudera nie omieszkał mentalnie skomentować, że jedyną osobą zdolną do zrozumienia logiki i toku myślenia Hibariego był sam Hibari. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że Strażnik Chmury doskonale wiedział o czym pomyślał.

\- W istocie, nie lubię — Hibari potwierdził, wyraźnie podirytowany. — I cieszy mnie fakt, że obchodzi cię moje zdanie na ten temat.

Westchnął ciężko, zamykając oczu i w końcu puszczając nadgarstek Gokudery - ten zdążył już zapomnieć, że w ogóle go trzymał. Po chwili uchylił powieki, ale nie patrzył na swojego partnera, a prosto przed siebie.

\- Ale nie chcę, żeby moje zdanie powstrzymywało cię od czegoś, na czym naprawdę ci zależy.

Gokudera mrugnął powoli, raz, drugi, próbując przetworzyć informację, którą właśnie otrzymał. Powinien się spodziewać, że Hibari pozostanie w jakimś stopniu dezorientujący i był szczerze uradowany faktem, że odkąd ze sobą chodzili nauczył się czytać między wierszami tego co mówił, bo w przeciwnym wypadku rzadko rozumiałby co ten diabeł chciał przekazać.

\- Więc... chcesz żebym zrobił sobie tatuaż... bo ich nie lubisz? — zapytał w końcu, wciąż wyraźnie się wahając; nadal obserwował bacznie swojego partnera - i odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Hibari w końcu kiwnął głową.

\- Rozpierdalasz mnie w chuj, Kyoya — Gokudera westchnął, kręcąc głową - Strażnik Chmury tylko spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, wyraźnie też podirytowany; sposób w jaki marszczył brwi był nieco niepokojący, Gokudera nie był w stanie stwierdzić czy był na niego wściekły, czy po prostu naprawdę miał go dość.

\- To ty powiedziałeś, że musimy się nauczyć dochodzić do kompromisów — odpowiedział w końcu Hibari, Strażnik Burzy przysiągłby że słyszał jak prychnął na końcu zdania.

Ale szczerze mówiąc, wyjaśniało to tak wiele.

Chociaż Gokudera w życiu nie spodziewałby się, że to Hibari zrobi pierwszy krok w stronę dojścia do porozumienia, szlag mógł go trafić jeśli to nie była najlepsza deklaracja tego jak bardzo mu zależało jaką mógł dostać. I tego jak poważnie traktował ich związek.

Znów westchnął, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu. Podszedł bliżej do swojego diabelnego partnera i złapał obie jego ręce, delikatnie je ściskając.

\- Ja ciebie też — szepnął, po prostu patrząc prosto w oczy Hibariego - ten momentalnie się skrzywił, ale mimo to wychylił się do przodu, żeby szybko go pocałować i Gokudera w końcu mógł mieć pewność, że nie był na niego wkurzony.

I również, że dobrze zrozumiał przekaz.

Później tego dnia, na przyjęciu zorganizowanym przez Vongolę - nieważne jak bardzo tego nie chciał, nigdy by mu nie odpuścili - mógł się już pochwalić herbem Vongoli na ramieniu.

* * *

Drugi był tajemnicą.

Zrobił go około miesiąca po pierwszym, tym razem była to prosta pięciolinia z szeregiem nut, na wewnętrznej stronie jego przedramienia.

I jakoś tak wyszło, że zapomniał poinformować Hibariego o fakcie.

Nawet nie dlatego, że bał się jego reakcji, w końcu uzyskał już aprobatę i był pewien, że Hibari był świadom, że Gokudera nie był typem gościa, który zatrzymałby się na jednym - tak naprawdę najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomniał, że powinien był o tym wspomnieć.

Chociaż prawdę mówiąc, kiedy tylko nie widział tego tatuażu, sam zapominał, że go miał; boleśnie prawdopodobnym było, że Hibari nie dowiedziałby się, dopóki nie zaciągnąłby go znowu do łóżka. Tylko dlatego, że nie pamiętałby żeby o tym napomknąć.

Ale Hibari miał zwyczaj łapania jego ramion bądź nadgarstków kiedy chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę, zamiast mówienia o tym. I łapał cholernie mocno, skubany.

Tym razem kiedy to zrobił, Gokudera zaklął może trochę za głośno i skrzywił się z bólu, co momentalnie zaalarmowało Hibariego - nic dziwnego, Gokudera był kretynem pozbawionym instynktu samozachowawczego i konsekwentnie robił sobie krzywdę, rzadko mówiąc swojemu partnerowi o odniesionych obrażeniach.

Iście rozbrajającym było jak Strażnikowi Chmury momentalnie wyraźnie ulżyło kiedy zobaczył tatuaż zamiast kolejnej rany kiedy podciągnął jego rękaw. Przez moment tylko wpatrywał się we wzór na jego ramieniu, nie mówiąc ani słowa, jakby próbował zdecydować co właściwie sądził na ten temat. Z wyrazem twarzy tak srogim i obojętnym jak zazwyczaj, przyglądał się badawczo w motyw na jego skórze przez kilka minut zanim w końcu puścił jego rękę, kiwając głową.

\- Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś bardziej paskudnego, muszę przyznać że jestem pod wrażeniem — rzucił mimochodem, beznamiętny ton jego głosu sprawił tylko, że Gokudera się zaśmiał.

\- Chodzisz ze mną już trzy lata, myślałem że znasz mnie lepiej — odpowiedział nieco złośliwie, przez co Hibari momentalnie spiorunował go wzrokiem. Strażnik Burzy tylko się zaśmiał i pochylił się żeby go pocałować.

To że nie został znokautowany w tej samej sekundzie upewniło go, że spojrzenie Hibariego nie było groźbą a jedynie odpowiedzią na jego docinki - jeśli nadal miałby wątpliwości, fakt, że Hibari bez wahania odwzajemnił pocałunek rozwiałby je wszystkie.

Ale szczerze mówiąc, jego skromnym zdaniem, ten tatuaż był mimo wszystko dość paskudny. Jego chłopak nie znał jednak znaczenia rzędu nut na jego ramieniu - a gdyby je znał, Gokudera był pewien że momentalnie pokochałby ten wzór.

Nie chciał, żeby to były kompletnie losowe nuty, chciał żeby niosły ze sobą jakieś znaczenie - więc musiała być to piosenka budząca wspomnienia, taka którą silnie kojarzył z jakimś cholernie ważnym wydarzeniem. Znalezienie takiej było aż nader upierdliwe.

Zastanawiał się nad piosenkami, których uczył się grać od matki, ale ostatecznie porzucił ten pomysł, nie chciał żeby przywodziło to na myśl tylko smutne wspomnienia. Chciał też, żeby odnosiło się to w jakiś sposób do Vongoli, zwłaszcza Strażników...

Niezmiernie cieszył go fakt, że był sam kiedy wpadł na pomysł użycia hymnu gimnazjum Namimori, bo naprawdę nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek usłyszał ten histeryczny śmiech.

Ale piosenka była idealna, jakkolwiek wkurzająca by nie była. Przypominała o najlepszych momentach jego życia, o miejscu w którym poznał swojego ukochanego szefa, głupiego najlepszego przyjaciela... i miłość jego życia, podobno. O miejscu w którym stali się drużyną i rodziną.

Początkowo dość długo się wahał, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się wykorzystać ten pomysł.

Był ciekaw jak Hibari zareagowałby wiedząc, że nuty na jego ramieniu były tak naprawdę początkiem jego ulubionej piosenki, ale nie zamierzał mu tak po prostu o tym powiedzieć.

* * *

Trzeci był swego rodzaju prezentem urodzinowym.

Pomysł narodził się pewnej nocy, kiedy leżeli razem w łóżku po dość intensywnej sesji; Hibari bezwiednie wodził palcami wzdłuż konturów herbu Vongoli na jego ramieniu - Gokudera zauważył, że chyba ostatecznie polubił jego tatuaże, dotykał ich kiedy tylko mógł. I odkąd je miał ich życie seksualne stało się jeszcze lepsze.

I nawet jeśli te drobne wskazówki nie były dość wymowne, pytanie, które zadał wtedy Hibari rozwiało wszelkie wątpliwości.

\- Wytatuowałbyś sobie moje imię?

Gokudera był tak zszokowany pytaniem, że po prostu wybuchnął śmiechem - po chwili doszedł jednak do wniosku, że zaśmiałby się nawet gdyby go to nie zaskoczyło, pomysł był dość niedorzeczny, wręcz graniczący z głupotą.

\- W życiu nigdy — odpowiedział, kręcąc głową. — Bycie podpisanym to ostatnia rzecz jakiej chcę. I tak wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem zajęty. Chyba roztaczam taką aurę po prostu.

\- Nie. Po prostu jesteś nieprzyjemnym dupkiem, którego nikt nie chciałby podrywać — głos Hibariego był tak rozgoryczony, że zrobiło mu się trochę głupio, że odmówił w taki sposób.

Tatuowanie imion w istocie nie było dobrym pomysłem, ale mógł jednak być nieco milszy w tej kwestii.

Mimo wszystko jednak, pomysł zrobienia sobie tatuażu bezpośrednio nawiązującego do Hibariego był dość kuszący, musiał przyznać. Chociaż wolałby załatwić to w nieco bardziej subtelny sposób.

I ostatecznie rzeczywiście się na to zdecydował.

Wzór był nieco skomplikowany i zajął dość sporo czasu, szczerze mówiąc unikanie sypiania z Hibarim przez cały ten okres było upierdliwe - ale chciał zachować to w tajemnicy, żeby móc go zaskoczyć w jego następne urodziny. Nieco pomogło mu, że Tsuna zgodził się współpracować i przydzielał ich zdania w taki sposób, że nie widywali się zbyt często w ciągu tych kilku tygodni.

Ostatecznie na początku maja tatuaż był już niemal całkiem zagojony, tak jak planował.

Szczęśliwym trafem kiedy wrócił z ostatniej podróży Hibari był akurat w domu i Gokudera z zaskakującą wręcz łatwością uzyskał jego reakcję kiedy objął go od tyłu i pocałował go w szyję.

Nawet nie zauważył jak i kiedy wylądował przyciśnięty plecami do ściany, jego krawat gdzieś zniknął, a Hibari już pozbywał się jego marynarki.

Zdecydowanie zbyt czasu minęło odkąd był całowany i gryziony w tak brutalny, tak agresywny sposób; łatwo było stwierdzić jak niewyżyty był Hibari po tych kilku tygodniach przymusowej separacji.

Ale był pewien, że reakcja będzie tego warta.

Dostrzegłszy ślady tuszu na skórze Gokudery, Hibari momentalnie zaprzestał rozpinania jego koszuli, patrząc na niego pytająco - ten zaś jedynie odwrócił głowę, mógłby przysiąc że nigdy wcześniej nie czerwienił się tak mocno.

Strażnik Chmury wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, w końcu jednak wrócił do rozpinania jego koszuli; kiedy skończył, rozsunął materiał na boki odsłaniając tors ukochanego - i momentalnie wziął gwałtowny wdech.

Przez chwilę po prostu wpatrywał się, jakby w niedowierzaniu, na obraz wytatuowany tuż nad sercem Gokudery - lecącego skowronka. Motyw i umiejscowienie sprawiły, że zwyczajnie zaniemówił; minuta lub dwie minęły zanim był w stanie podnieść rękę, żeby móc przesunąć palcami po krawędzi wzoru.

\- Czasami nie mogę uwierzyć w to jak durny potrafisz być, Hayato — wyszeptał w końcu, przysuwając się bliżej i opierając obie dłonie na piersi ukochanego.

Gokudera tylko uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie.

\- Sam pomysł mi się spodobał, ale twoje _imię_ byłoby zbyt pretensjonalne. A to było dość zbliżone — odpowiedział, obejmując Hibariego w pasie - mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał jak zamruczał. — Zaczynając od dzisiaj, mamy wolne przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie, a za dwa dni jedziemy do Włoch. _Wszystkiego najlepszego Kyoya._

Hibari wydał z siebie kolejny zadowolony pomruk, delikatnie przygryzając szyję partnera i powoli przesuwając dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej - Gokudera sapnął jedynie, mimowolnie zaciskając ramiona mocniej wokół pasa bruneta. Naprawdę minęło zbyt dużo czasu, eh?

\- Powinienem wiedzieć, że będziesz coś kombinował z tej okazji... Zastanawia mnie tylko dlaczego za dwa dni, jeśli wolne mamy od dziś? — spytał jeszcze Hibari; zanim Strażnik Burzy odpowiedział w jakikolwiek sposób, zaczął się siłować z jego obi - dopiero kiedy się go pozbył odezwał się znowu.

\- Utrzymanie tego w tajemnicy wymagało utrzymania nas z dala od siebie przez dość długi czas... i jestem pewien, że obaj potrzebujemy nadrobić ten czas.

\- ... Zdecydowanie. Muszę cię zagryźć na śmierć.

* * *

Czwarty... nie był jego.

Został wysłany na tajną misję w celu infiltracji jednej z wrogich mafii; zadanie wlekło się o wiele dłużej niż powinno w założeniu - nic dziwnego jednak, nie był osobą dobrze przystosowaną do tego rodzaju zadań i szczerze był w szoku kiedy dowiedział się, że to jemu przydzielono tę misję, ale podjął się jej mimo wszystko.

I wolał być przesadnie ostrożnym niż coś spierdolić tylko dlatego, że przeoczył jakiś głupi detal.

Kiedy już skończył zadanie miał zdecydowanie dość wszystkiego i miał ogromną nadzieję, że już nigdy nie zobaczy żadnego z tych ludzi, przez te kilka miesięcy szczerze znienawidził Rodzinę Rizzo i przysiągł wysadzić w powietrze każdego jej członka, którego by spotkał od momentu opuszczenia ich kwatery głównej.

Po tym wszystkim był tak wypruty, że nawet nie poszedł do Tsuny żeby zdać raport z misji, po prostu od razu ruszył do domu. Raport nie zając, nie ucieknie - a on naprawdę chciał już tylko wziąć prysznic i schować się w ramionach swojego głupiego chłopaka na resztę dnia.

Kiedy wszedł do domu, został przywitany przez serię aż za dobrze znanych mu dźwięków - najwyraźniej Hibari przygotowywał herbatę.

I to nie tak ot, po prostu przygotowywał, a odstawiał pełne przedstawienie z ceremonią, co mogło oznaczać jedną z dwóch rzeczy - albo był wkurwiony, albo czymś zaniepokojony. W każdym razie potrzebował się uspokoić.

Gokudera wszedł do pokoju ostrożnie i dość powoli, ale kiedy Hibari nawet nie podniósł wzroki znad przyborów kiedy się pojawił, momentalnie nieco się rozluźnił. Nie był wściekły i było to zdecydowanie pocieszające - ale teraz z kolei martwił się co mogło go tak zdenerwować.

Usiadł w pozycji seiza naprzeciw swojego partnera i obserwował go w ciszy; wiedział doskonale, że lepiej było się nie odzywać kiedy Hibari był takim kłębkiem nerwów.

Wciąż się nie odzywał kiedy Strażnik Chmury skończył przygotowywać herbatę i ustawił chawan przed nim, jedynie skłonił nieznacznie głowę - kiedy się wyprostował i ich spojrzenia się spotkały, złapał kolejną wskazówkę odnośnie tego co się stało.

Ten rodzaj wahania i oczekiwania w spojrzeniu bruneta mogły oznaczać tylko jedno - w jakiś sposób nawiązywało to do Gokudery.

Strażnik Burzy zmarszczył brwi, nadal jednak nic nie powiedział, tylko uniósł czarkę z herbatą i obrócił ją odpowiednio, następnie upijając łyk naparu. Zawahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie w końcu się odezwał, opuszczając chawan.

\- Dlaczego jesteś tak kurewsko nerwowy?

Hibari spojrzał na niego przelotnie, Gokudera był pewien, że próbował go zabić wzrokiem, ale przez natężenie jego nerwów, jego spojrzenie straciło na sile.

\- To nic wielkiego —odpowiedział brunet, zamykając oczy; Strażnik Burzy wziął głęboki wdech żeby się uspokoić, nie chciał mu przywalić czarką, którą nadal trzymał.

\- Pytam _co_ jest powodem, nie jak duży jest.

\- Nieważne.

Gokudera miał wrażenie, że głębokie wdechy nie zdadzą się tu na wiele.

\- Okej, nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, zanotowałem — westchnął, masując sobie skronie i odstawiając chawan przed sobą. — Chociaż powiedz czy mogę zrobić cokolwiek żeby pomóc?

Cisza która zapadła trwała dobre kilka minut, w tym czasie obserwował Hibariego bacznie, czekając na najdrobniejszą zmianę w jego ekspresji czy posturze.

Całe to napięcie sprawiło, że wydawało się że wieki minęły nim Strażnik Chmury uchylił powieki i odpowiedział w końcu, jego głos był tak cichy, że ledwie słyszalny.

\- _Chodź tutaj._

Nie musiał powtarzać tego Gokuderze dwa razy; momentalnie przesunął się bliżej Hibariego, przyklękając tuż za nim i ciasno oplatając go ramionami.

\- Aż tak za mną tęskniłeś? — wyszeptał, odsuwając kołnierz yukaty Hibariego na bok, żeby móc pocałować jego ramię - nie chciał go drażnić, prowokować ani nic zaczynać, to miał być zwyczajny, czuły pocałunek... i może troszkę też subtelny sposób sprawdzenia jak bardzo spięty był jego ukochany.

Zapomniał jednak to odnotować, dostrzegając coś ciemnego na piersi Hibariego, pod jego kimonem; na pierwszy rzut oka łudząco przypominało to wzory, które sam nosił od ostatniego września, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że był to Hibari, nie było opcji...

Chyba że...

\- Kyoya... — zaczął ostrożnie, przesuwając jedną dłoń i zatrzymując ją na sercu partnera - był aż nader zadowolony zauważając, że zaczęło bić nieco szybciej. — A co tutaj masz, hmm?

\- Sam zobacz — fuknął Hibari w odpowiedzi, odwracając głowę.

Gokudera zastosował się do polecenia nie mówiąc ani słowa i zwyczajnie pociągnął krawędź jego yukaty, żeby ją rozchylić - i niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem kiedy to zrobił.

Ten kretyn naprawdę zrobił sobie tatuaż.

Sokoła - nie tylko w tym samym miejscu, ale i w tym samym stylu co jego skowronek.

\- Dlaczego sokół? — spytał Gokudera, szeptając wprost do ucha partnera. Miał ogólne pojęcie dlaczego - ale chciał usłyszeć to od niego.

\- _Bo twoje imię byłoby zbyt pretensjonalne, a to było dość zbliżone._ — Głos Hibariego był tak bardzo zblazowany kiedy przedrzeźniał słowa Gokudery sprzed kilku miesięcy, było to iście komiczne i Strażnik Burzy po prostu to kochał.

\- I sokoły polują na skowronki. Więc raczej pasuje, czyż nie?

 _Och._

Tego się nie spodziewał.

Przez dłuższy moment po prostu wgapiał się w obraz sokoła, bezgranicznie zszokowany; zwyczajnie nie mógł wierzyć, że _Hibari Kyoya_ właśnie otwarcie się przyznał do bycia _jego_ ofiarą. To było tak nierealne - ale naprawdę miało miejsce.

Gokudera zauważył, że Hibari odwrócił znów głowę i patrzył teraz na niego; Strażnik Burzy wydał z siebie niezrozumiały dźwięk i ukrył twarz w jego ramieniu.

\- Ja pierdolę, Kyoya.

\- Ja ciebie też.


End file.
